Meet the Family
by Catnipsy
Summary: Obi-Wan's sister comes to visit and it's up to Anakin to entertain her. FINISHED with an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Authors: A and Farore  
  
Title: Meet the Family  
  
Genre: Humour  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Timeline: 2 years pre-AOTC  
  
Archive: Please ask first  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the original Star Wars characters. They belong to George Lucas etc. However, Ayisha Kenobi is our creation. We don't make any money of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meet the Family  
  
Annie: "Master?"  
  
Obi: "Yes, my padawan?"  
  
Annie: "Why is it that every time I walk down the streets I can feel a group of people following me? When I look back I see a bunch of gleamy eyes and drooling faces."  
  
Obi: "Two words, padawan: HOT JEDI."  
  
Annie: "Uhm what?"  
  
Obi: "Ok, I guess we need to have a talk. See, the Jedi attract especially young females like magnets." He turned to Annie, seriously. "So be afraid. Very afraid." He exhaled deep. "And remember NEVER sing in public! Or you will be run down by all the girls of Coruscant!"  
  
Annie shuddered at the thought.  
  
Annie: "Ok I'll be careful, master."  
  
Obi: "Oh and by the way, my sister's coming to town. I've got too many duties myself so I told her you'd introduce the Temple and its surroundings to her."  
  
Annie bumped his head against a wall.  
  
Obi: "Stop that Anakin Skywalker. She is a very lovely young woman so there is no need for you to act that way. Do you understand?"  
  
Annie: "Yes master."  
  
Obi: "It has been a while since I've seen her and I want her to have a great time here. And I know that you're familiar with all the most important sightseeing here."  
  
Annie: "Yes master."  
  
Obi: "So I'm expecting you to be nice to her."  
  
Annie: "Yes master."  
  
Obi: "And Anakin, please try not to break your light sabre, OK?"  
  
Annie: "Yes master."  
  
Obi-Wan left for his chores. Anakin just stood there and tried to calm down. 'How could he warn me about breaking my light sabre?!? It is one of the most valuable things I own and I would never break it!...well actually ALMOST never...well I broke it twice in last month and three times the month before... Oh, I think that I'll see his point...' And after doing this much of hard thinking Anakin felt hungry so he left to the cafeteria.  
As usual, he ate so much so fast the padawans sitting next to him were stunned he didn't get sick. He checked out the chrono on his wrist and noticed he was late! He ran off the cafeteria and didn't stop until he saw the guest landing spot on the Temple hangar. Obi-Wan was already there, impatiently tapping his foot.  
  
Obi: "You're late."  
  
Annie: "I'm sorry, master. I - I think my chrono's not working properly." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
Obi frowned: "You've got an excuse for everything! Wait till you get back home and I - AAAAGH!!" He flinched at the Gordenian ship that almost landed on top of him.  
  
Annie stifled a laugh.  
  
Obi: "Ha ha very funny! Your arrogance sickens me, Annie. Maybe it's time for you to attend Yoda's lectures about close combat."  
  
Annie: "But master, the troll only tries to find every possible weakness in me so he'll get to hit me in the head with the gimmer stick."  
  
Obi: "Exactly what you need. And stop calling him a troll."  
  
Annie: (sigh) "Yes, master."  
  
The ship Obi identified being his sister's had finally landed. While the cockpit opened Obi turned to his padawan one last time: "Remember, Anakin. Whatever happens, you behave yourself, got it?"  
  
Annie: "Got it, master." He stuck his tongue out when Obi wasn't looking.  
  
Obi hissed over his shoulder: "Padawan, when did you regress back to a child? I'll pretend I didn't feel that."  
  
TBC if you review, so.  
  
.review, review.pretty please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Obi-Wan's sister Ayisha was walking toward the master and his padawan. She was a bit shorter than Obi and she had long curly hair which had the same color as his brother. She smiled self-confidently and Annie noticed her jade green eyes. Simply beautiful, he thought.  
  
Obi-Wan walked toward her and gave her a big hug.  
  
Obi (his arms still wrapped around her): "Force, I've missed you. It has been so long!"  
  
She muttered something that sounded like "I'm only a human and I need to breath" to Anakin, but he wasn't sure. Obi let his arms drop and turned to Annie.  
  
Obi: "This is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and this is my sister Ayisha. He will be your guide during your stay here and you can turn to him if you need anything."  
  
Ayisha grinned dirtily for she had noticed also how handsome the padawan was: "OK Babe-Wan. I think that everything will workout just fine." Obi-Wan blushed.  
  
Obi: "So...Anakin, take her bags and show her to her room. I must go now but I'll meet you at the dinner."  
  
Annie: "Yes, master." He trembled as he tried not to laugh at the funny nickname his serious master had.  
  
When Anakin lifted the bags from the ground he felt a pinch on his well- trained arse. He yelped as he jumped in shock. Obi turned back at him.  
  
Obi: "Is there something wrong, padawan?"  
  
Annie was too embarrassed to tell the truth. "No, master, I think I've just eaten a bit too much again."  
  
Obi shrugged his shoulders and left the teenagers alone.  
  
Annie: "This way, Ayisha." His face was red.  
  
Ayisha: "Sure." She put her hand on Annie's shoulder. "Babe-Wan showed me the Temple map, I know exactly where we're going." She ran her hand through his muscled arm before turning into run. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
Annie tried to keep up with the girl, carrying the awfully heavy luggage, although he didn't want to be near her. This was just a great example of the people Obi-Wan warned him about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin puffed loudly when he finally reached Ayisha. Surprisingly she was at the door of Obi's and Annie's quarters. His eyes went wide: "What- what are we doing here?"  
  
Ayisha: "Didn't he tell you? I'm having your room and you'll sleep on the couch." She smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
He tightened his grip around the bag handles and fought over the want to swear. He was about to put up with her 24 hours a day? Sleeping the night off on the smelly couch bought from a wookie carage sale 10 years ago? He meditated on the Force and the door slammed open.  
  
Ayisha (in awe): "Wow that was amazing!"  
  
She ran to Annie who'd already gone to his room. He bowed to put the bags down and felt another pinch on his cute ass. He looked angrily at Ayisha who sat next to him on the bed, looking so innocent again as she grinned. "Be nice to her!" he heard Obi-Wan in his head. So he just grabbed some private things he needed from his room and went out the door.  
  
After a while he heard a clanging noise in the room. He rushed back and saw the inside of a drawer spread on the floor.  
  
Ayisha: "Oops I'm sorry. Let me clean this up for you."  
  
Annie: (hoarsely)"It's alright." He fought hard not to Force-push her through the window.  
  
Ayisha: "Ooh what's this?"  
  
Annie: (face red again) "Give it to me!"  
TBC  
  
You wanna know what Ayisha found in Annie's room? Then you MUST review!!!!! Please... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ayisha: "No, not until you tell me what it is!" She said with a smile and took a step backward. He looked so cute when he blushes, she thought and her smile widened, extremely cute to be exact.  
  
Annie: "Could you please be so kind and give it to me?" He asked despair in his voice.  
  
Ayisha: "I told you, not before you tell me what this is."  
  
Annie: "So all I have to do is to tell you and you'll give it back to me?"  
  
Ayisha: "Yes, that's the plan."  
  
Anakin took a deep breath.  
  
Annie: "Ok, it's the first light sabre I ever broke. And believe me, I've broke many... Now will you please give it to me."  
  
Ayisha: "Ah...But this is quite small... I think that this isn't yours and I know that this isn't Babe-Wan's so whose is this?"  
  
Annie: "You promised to give it to me if I told you what it was. Now I have told you so could you do your part of the deal."  
  
Ayisha: "Oh, c'mon! Tell me whose is this? You know that I'll find it out sooner or later..." She said handing the tiny ex-light sabre back to Anakin.  
  
He knew that what she had said was true, she would find it out sooner or later and it was better for him if he told her right there.  
  
Annie: "Ok, I'll tell you whose it is. It's Yoda's."  
  
Ayisha: "Yoda's!"  
  
Annie: "Yes, you know the green troll-look-a-like -person..."  
  
Ayisha: "Of course I know who Yoda is! I just didn't think that you would be alive after you broke his light sabre! What happened? Oh, please tell me...pretty please..."  
Annie shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. So...when I was ten me and some friends made a bet on who could steal something from Yoda without being noticed. The one who'd bring the best item would win and the others would do his laundry for a month."  
  
He took the lightsabre wreck on his hands. "I decided it would be even more appreciated if I first stole a thing, then sabotaged it and returned it back."  
  
Ayisha: "So you broke the sabre and put it back? But hey...why do you have it then?"  
  
Annie grinned. "Uhm, I didn't intend to break it. I changed places of the crystals inside so when Yoda used it on the sparring class the blade glowed in all the colors of the rainbow." He chuckled. "In the shape of his head!!!!"  
  
Ayisha laughed as well. "And he didn't know it was you?"  
  
Annie: "Well I thought so. The whole class burst into laughter and Yoda asked if anyone knew who'd done it. No one said anything so he just told us all to leave and keep our mouths shut."  
  
He sighed. "And...then he asked me to stay. He knew I was the only one (Annie smiled arrogantly) who could be capable of such thing with my fixing skills. So, Yoda told me to put the sabre back in condition. But somehow I just couldn't do it and I was punished."  
  
Ayisha: "How?"  
  
Annie: "Ohh I'd better not tell that. But as if it wasn't enough I had to do my friends' laundry cause I lost the bet." He shuddered in disgust.  
Ayisha knew that she had heard was enough for the day and Anakin would just get angry if she asked more, so she decided to drop the subject for a while and ask again in some other day.  
  
Ayisha: "I'm hungry and I've heard that you are always hungry, so lets go and get something to eat."  
  
Annie, who was indeed hungry again, agreed to this. So they went to the cafeteria.  
  
At the cafeteria  
  
Ayisha (with a grin on her face): "Since I'm the guest here, I get to decide where we sit."  
  
And she led the to a table where was already sitting four other padawans.  
  
Annie grumbled.  
  
Annie: (with a dull face) "Hi guys...this is Ayisha Kenobi, my master's sister. Ayisha, meet Wlegs, Kzax, Qiwirl and Afhayr. They are also padawans."  
  
Ayisha: "Hi."  
  
Others: (in a choir) "Hi. Nice to meet you."  
  
Annie ate without saying a word and Ayisha chattered with those padawans.  
  
After a while he started to pay attention to the conversation.  
  
Ayisha: "...and then you could lend me some of your clothes, for I have no proper clothes to blend in here with me."  
  
After saying this she got up and Annie just sat there stunned.  
  
Annie: "But, but...you already have concuered my bed. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Ayisha just smiled: "Well actually, no..." and she started walking away.  
  
At this point Anakin looked at the other padawans. They were looking a bit shocked and amused. Then he realised, blushing, what their conversation had sounded like.  
  
Annie: "Oh, great...hey, Ayisha, wait for me!"  
  
Qiwirl: "Going after your girlfriend, eh?"  
  
This made Anakin blush (if possible) even more.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was time for Anakin's lightsabre practise. The teacher, Adi Gallia had gone to fetch some tea on the break, leaving the padawans perform on the stage unsupervised. Ayisha was watching and laughed as Qiwirl, a Calamarian slipped backwards and tumbled to the floor.  
  
"If you think it's so damn funny why don't you try sparring? It's not as easy as it looks!" he shouted.  
  
Ayisha stepped on the stage and looked at him in the eye: "Ok. Annie I need your lightsabre."  
  
"What? Why is it me all the time?"  
  
Qiwirl poked him with his elbow, whispering: "Don't you see? Couples share things."  
  
"We're not a couple!" Annie hissed back.  
  
"Just give it to me ok?" she pleaded. "I promise not to break it or anything."  
  
Annie handed the sabre over, instructing the girl. "I put it on safe mode so you won't get hurt."  
  
Qiwirl and others snickered together. Annie heard them talking about someone protecting his girlfriend and almost headed for their throats until he looked Ayisha in awe: the girl swirled the sabre as though she'd always known how to handle it.  
  
Until Adi returned.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
  
Annie tried to get the lightsabre out of Ayisha's hands in time but he tripped on her, she lost her grip and the sabre flew in the air - until the hilt hit a ventilator blade on the ceiling and got cut in half.  
  
"NOOOOO not again!!!!" Anakin passed out, lying on top of her.  
  
Ayisha tried to lift him off the awkward position with the help of Master Gallia, while the other padawans had another great laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin woke up with a great headache. After a while he realised he was at the infirmary. And after thinking a bit more he remembered. A healer came to check that everything was normal and then he left the room.  
  
After a while Ayisha entered. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry to tell you, but I'll live."  
  
"Don't be like that."  
  
"Like what? Like pissed off because you broke my lightsabre? Annoied because you came here and take over my life? Angry because you took my bed AND I have to stay at the couch!" He said, scowling at her.  
  
"First of all, it wasn't only me who broke the sabre, you helped with that too. And your life, well I'm not going to be here forever, so just like you said you'll live. But about your bed... maybe we could take turns. Meaning that you can sleep there every other night and I'll sleep there every other  
  
too. Of course different nights. So what that sounds like?"  
  
Anakin still sulked.  
  
"Oh stop being a baby!"  
  
"I'm not a baby", he said smiling now,"and yes it sounds a lot better than only me sleeping at the couch."  
  
"Now, that's more like it! I leave now and let Babe-Wan in."  
  
"How come you call him 'Babe-Wan'?"  
  
"I'll tell you some other time, but this much I can say now: he doesn't like me calling him that." She said with a smirk and walked out the room.  
  
Obi-Wan entered the room. "Are you allright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"When are you going to learn that some day your lightsabre will save your life and if it is broken you may die or at leas be very seriously hurt?" Obi said with a great sigh.  
  
"I'm learning all the time you know. And one day I may even get it." Annie smirked.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Okay, let's get you out of here." Obi reached a hand and helped his padawan up. "You think you can walk?"  
  
Annie tried his slightly wobbly knees. "Sure. But master, do you know why my head hurts so badly?"  
  
Obi chuckled. "Well... Adi had to stay in the class to calm down the rest of your year mates. They were choking on laughter, you know. So Ayisha had to take you to the infirmary herself and she couldn't lift you. So she dragged you pulling on your braid."  
  
"What? You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"Healer Ignes said you looked like a dirty rag once you arrived, like Ayisha had used you to clean the Temple halls!"  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you for your nice reviews! As for several requests we changed the 'script-like' form like this. Hope you all are content now. :) Please continue reviewing and we'll update! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Padawan, I have an assignment for you today."  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"There's a package in this address. I need you to get it and bring it to me. In mint condition."  
  
Anakin took the paper with the address and gasped. "Master, are you serious? It's two hours journey from here. Near a suspicious neighborhood!"  
  
"What I've heard there are only some girl schools nearby."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Oh... right... teenage girls..." Obi-Wan shuddered. "You'll be fine. Just cover yourself well."  
  
"Yes, master." Anakin sulked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annie, clad in an oversized robe was walking down an alley with Ayisha. She had insisted on coming along.  
  
"Alright, Ayisha, stay back." He directed her as far away as possible from the people outside. Just when they were passing a school dormitory Ayisha accidentally stepped on Annie's robe and he was revealed. "Uh... this might get ugly," he whispered to her.  
  
"Look, a male Jedi!"  
  
"Ohhh he's so adorable!"  
  
"I wanna kiss him!"  
  
"RUN!" Annie yelled at Ayisha. But they were surrounded by dozens of girls, mostly human.  
  
"Oh pretty Jedi boy, who are you gonna kiss first?"  
  
"I'm not kissing anyone! Please just stay back and let us pass." 'Why on Coruscant I don't have a sabre when I need one?' he thought to himself.  
  
"No can do! We wanna cuddle you, cutie." And then they neared and started ripping off his clothes and almost tore him apart as well.  
  
"STOP!" A white glow swished in the air. The girls backed up, looking stunned. It took a while for Annie to realise Ayisha was in a ready for attack position, holding a lightsabre.  
  
Anakin was stunned. Ayisha had a lightsabre. A lightsabre! He couldn't believe it. He didn't have much time to think the fact that he didn't knew that Ayisha was obviously also a Jedi because he had to focus on the problem.  
  
Girls had taken a few steps backward when they had seen Ayisha's lightsabre. They were now looking her suspiciously.  
  
"You will leave us alone now, before anything bad happens to you..." Ayisha  
  
said with a cold tune in her voice.  
  
The group of girls were silent for a while. Analysing the situation. There was a very handsome Jedi in front of them, nearly naked now thanks to them. But on the other hand there was also a girl with a lightsabre, who propably was also a part of the Jedi order and she wanted them to leave. After a while one of the girls spoke.  
  
"Now why would we want to do that? You're a Jedi, you aren't suppose to hurt the innocent ones. And we only want him, not you."  
  
"First you are not innocent, second he is my property. Now leave!"  
  
After hearing this the group spread.  
  
"So I'm your property now?" Anakin asked stunned.  
  
"Yes you are. Now we should leave before they come back. Here, you can have my cloak." She said smiling. "Unless you rather walk around looking like that. Not that I'm complaining, you have a great arse you know?"  
  
This made Annie blush and Ayisha only laughed to this sweet sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hastily getting back to Obi's and Annie's quarters (trying to avoid the eyes of more females) Annie got dressed and asked Ayisha: "You certainly got me surprised. I never could believe you're a Jedi. And how could you? I've never seen you before this week."  
  
"Duh. The Jedi Temple in Coruscant is not the only one. I come from the one in Alderaan. Don't tell me you didn't know there were other temples too." She looked at Annie, amused.  
  
Annie blushed yet again, as he muttered: "Ummm actually I had no clue. I never even considered that."  
  
Aisha laughed. "Well now you know, my poor Jedi friend." She brushed pass, pinching Annie on the way to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anakin, did you get the parcel?"  
  
"Yes, I did, master. Here."  
  
"Thank you." Obi-Wan took the packet and started opening it. At this point Anakin was extremely curious to see what was inside. It was a glass statue about Yoda. Anakin was stunned.  
  
"Is THAT why I risked my life for? " He was really getting pissed off.  
  
All his master did was sneer at him. Obi started to walk toward Anakin with the statue. Unfortunately he didn't see the pile of torn clothes on the floor. Then there was a shattering sound and after that almost everyone could hear a girly scream.  
  
"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!!" (A/N:Yes, it was Anakin. The braided one with a breaking voice.)  
  
Obi-Wan start to collect the pieces. "You know, there are two things to be learned. First: Don't mess with Master Yoda and second: do NOT leave your things lying on the floor."  
  
Ayisha had came in the room. She had heard it all. And she laughed. "So this was your punishment for the linghtsabre-thingy?"  
  
Anakin blushed.  
  
The End  
  
So this was it. Hope you liked it! :) Thanks for all who reviewed.  
  
Check out also this: It's a story about a Sith and.well you can read it for more details. We are proud of it. ;)  
  
~Farore and A~  
  
Epilogue  
  
"So, how come you keep calling my Master Babe-Wan?" Anakin asked curiously from Ayisha.  
  
"When he was a bit younger he was a big chick-magnet and once I over heard one of them calling him that. Naturally he blushed. So I kind of started to call him that. " Ayisha grinned. "You do know how much I like to see people blushing you owner-of-a-well-trained-arse."  
  
And of course Anakin blushed just to please her.  
  
A/N: Sorry, this was supposed to be in the last chapter, somehow it just escaped. Now we have hunted our prey down and here it is. 


End file.
